Jingle of Bells
by chillymilk
Summary: Just some Coffee Shop DreamStar from Dream Team. Nothin' special.


The sweet aroma of coffee and little deserts wafts through the little shop, provoking newcomers and long-time members to come for more. People walk in and out, the little jingle of bells on the door sounding each time the door opens or closes. Even the quiet sips of coffee or the gentle tap of a key on a computer seemed to merge in with the calm atmosphere the the little coffee shop produced.

Starlow, with usual loudness and brief temper, seemed to melt in the calm air as well, for her doubts and toils dripped away with the jingle of the bells. Her frantic and disorganized movements have become one, fluid motion around the small shop, simply asking for their orders and delivering them to the prior customer.

Despite her calm aura, her happy day has been challenged multiple times, from snoring professors who can barely order without falling asleep to muscular brothers that reek of sweat and meat. Through all the hardships and annoyances, Starlow has managed to keep up her demeanor, even though her soul crumbles slowly in the inside.

 _Ting! Ting!_

She cringes, but manages to keep on smiling.

"Hello!" she chirps. "Welcome to _Corner Caf_ _e_! How may I help you on this fine evening?"

"Hello," the man responds, his green eyes resting on Starlow. Oddly, he just stares at her, studying the girl behind the counter. He takes notice of her star-shaped bow on the right side of her head (although with the way it's shining with the inadequacy of light, he is starting to have doubts) and her long, golden locks of hair falling in front of her pale, freckle-filled face. The way her ocean-blue eyes sparkle in curiosity is almost... _captivating_. He certainly had to admit she was a beautiful specimen.

Starlow stares at him, or, more or less, his odd pillow-shaped hat. While it certainly was a looker, he himself was also interesting to gander at. Despite the hat, she noticed brown bangs poke out of it, curling in front of his emerald eyes. Her eyes travel down his outfit, his cloak touching the ground, despite his feet floating a few centimeters above it. She had to give it to him- he was pretty handsome.

A few minutes pass, and both decide to stop staring, both ignoring the immense amount of sweat spewing out their hands.

"Hello!" Starlow repeats. "Welcome! How can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, hello," he mumbles, a little shyness overcoming him. He dismisses this; socializing was never his best skill. "May I have two vanilla scones and a grande decaf?"

Chills get sent down her spine, making her shiver. She blames the cold and turns her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Sure!" She mumbles something about the price, crunching numbers into the cash register. Starlow tells him his total, he pays her, and she give him his cash back. It was a routine to her, sure, but there was something about the way he gave off such a warm aura; she never wanted it to leave.

He was about to turn around and go to his table, but Starlow called out to him, a bit too loudly, earning a couple of stares. She blushed, a bit embarrassed .

"Yes?"

"Your name."

"What?" he asked, his head tilted slightly to the left. _She wants to know my name?_

"I need your name for the order." She quirked an eyebrow, confused. _What did he think I meant?_

"Oh, ah, yes." He averts her gaze, a tad bit flustered. "My name is Dreambert."

"Dreambert, huh? Nice name..." she mumbles while writing on his cup. Sadly, she wasn't quiet enough for him to not hear. He chuckles.

"I'm sure your intention was for me not to hear that, but I'm flattered anyway." Starlow turns bright red, clearly wishing she could die on the spot.

"Y-Yeah," she stutters,"I'm not the best with talking quietly."

"That's all right." He turns away, avoiding eye contact. "Speaking of names, might I have yours, perhaps?"

"Oh, my name?" She slides the cup over to another employee, who winks at her and gives a thumbs-up. She glares at them, her star bow glowing a slight red. "It's Starlow."

"Starlow, hm? Might I say, your name is probably better than mine.." He chuckles as her face heats up again, clearly amused and slightly attracted to her even more.

"T-Thank you," she mumbles under her breath, flustered. The aforementioned employee slides her the cup back, a sly grin plastered on their face. She ignores this and hands him his decaf, meeting his eyes.

"Here's your drink. Have a great day!" She smiles a genuine smile than her usual _I'm-smiling-because-I-have-to_ smile. Dreambert gazes back into her eyes, and an idea pops into his head.

"Speaking of nice days," his voice is a low rumble, "I think...you being with me would greatly make my day great." Starlow smiles and folds her arms across her chest, her personality returning back to her.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she inquires, grinning. Dreambert blushes and nods slowly.

"Well, I get off in five minutes. Can you wait that long?" He nods. "Good. And assuming you haven't been playing this for days, that should give you sometime to think about where we're going." He chuckles.

"You are too good."

"Thanks."

Dreambert steps out of the way, allowing two mustached men to come to the counter. After they order and are served, Starlow clocks out and hangs up her apron on a rack in the back of the store. She walks up to Dreambert, her yellow dress barely touching the floor.

"You ready?" He simply nods, amazed at how she can make a dress look so _good._

"Good." She holds out her elbow, waiting for him to put his arm though. He does, and they head out the door of the store, the jingle of bells sounding through out the store.


End file.
